


Barn...toad?!

by CaramellVibeCheck



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, I don't write often so chapters may take a lot of time, M/M, Might have more creature fusions idk, Multi, please forgive me for and grammer problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramellVibeCheck/pseuds/CaramellVibeCheck
Summary: This is just a fic that came at me at Mach 3 when I saw Sunkist-Scientist (https://sunkist-scientist.tumblr.com) artwork about a Barney and Chumtoad fusion. This is just something small I wanted to post. Enjoy!I want to also thank 0sha-ink-rose (tumblr) for editing and additional writing!
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Gordon Freeman, Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Barn...toad?!

### Chapter 1: The Next Incident

Lazily sleeping, Chumtoad sat at the windowsill, their blue tongue sticking out ever so slightly with soft content noises escaping through vocal sacs. Barney petted Chumtoad, seemingly to be in the same state of relaxation of the alien frog. Barney glanced down at his pet, the only creature he enjoys the company of. Lamar is scary - even if debeaked - and DOG is a machine, able to necessarily feel emotions...but...Chumtoad is different. This frog is nice. Chumtoad only does small squeaks and chirps which oddly soothes Barney on occasion. Plus Chumtoad is just a cool little buddy Barney would let loose around the place and know where they are at any given moment. It also helps that Barney would wake to see Chumtoad rest on his chest, adding some brownie points.

Barney remembered there was going to be a ‘grand new test’ on the teleporter; Kleiner said so at least… Barney grimaced at the thought, not fully being fond of the idea of teleportation thanks to his near-death fiasco back at Black Mesa. He looked at Chumtoad, seeing them do whatever a Chumtoad does. Chumtoad opens their one eye and looks up at Barney, the vocal sacs making more chirps and such. Barney slightly smiles and pets Chumtoad one more time before exiting the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

“Ah. Barney, just in time! Alyx and I have been working and we believe after one or two more tests, the teleportation machine will work as planned. Of course it can still go from point A to point B, but ever since Gordon had arrived and went through that unfortunate glitch Alyx has been pushing for this to be looked at,” Dr. Kleiner spoke as he entered the room. His face looked pleased but Barney could tell that the doc wasn’t completely sure of what was to happen.

“Well that's good. Speaking of Gordon, where is he?” Barney asked, wanting to keep track of his friends.

“He at the moment is at Eli’s, waiting for this successful test run.”

Barney nodded, “Okay. Well...might as well get Alyx on this and then we’ll start the machine?”

“Of course,” Kleiner said, adjusting his glasses, “Alyx! We are about to begin!” He called out to what seemed to be an empty hallway.

“Got it!” Alyx replied.

Barney turned his head to the machine and walked into it, pushing some bits away for better entry. Alyx had walked into the room grinning, “You ready Barney?”

“I guess. It better not be like that cat incident…” Barney shudders at the thought.

“You shouldn’t worry Barney, that was a one time thing. This should just show if there are finally any bugs in the system,” Kleiner spoke with certainty.

“Alright doc. Might as well start it up before I chicken out and run,” Barney said, sarcasm fully detected, rolling his eyes in the process.

“Initializing in three...two...one,” Kleiner pressed a few buttons and the machine began to whir with no problems. Sparks lit up around Barney, his eyes closed out of fear and the wind being made by the surrounding pieces of metal. The machine creaked and groaned for what Barney thought was forever. His body began to feel lighter, pins and needles covering his whole body.

He heard Kleiner shout before going “Dear god! What is that thing doing here? Get it out before it-”

A final spark shot through the teleporter and Barney was gone in a flash. Searing pain soared through him as he felt something pushing and pulling his body apart at the same time, with a sudden feeling of something being shoved into his body, spreading like fire, burning every part of his body. His throat seemed to be placed in a separate ring of fire for itself. His hands and back seemed to louden his heartbeat with every second and his eyes felt to have been placed in acid more than once, flaring pain again and again. Barney felt himself screaming but he heard nothing as the outside noise cancelled anything he made.

He wanted this to end, and it did with him seeing Gordon only for a few moments. Shock was the only reaction Barney saw before falling limp, him landing poorly and suddenly onto the side of the teleporter with a clang. He heard a great amount of shuffling before he lost consciousness, a small groan mixed with a subtle chirp coming from the former guard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas please post! I will need any and all inspiration if I want to keep this thing going. I also got a twitter and tumblr if you wanna send stuff there.
> 
> Twitter - Tashen20  
> Tumblr - caramellvibecheck


End file.
